


two egg rolls

by purplefirecrackers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, College, Fluff, M/M, Same Age, Sharing a Bed, Sunny side up, belly kisses, egg puns, ticketing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefirecrackers/pseuds/purplefirecrackers
Summary: Longtime friends Donghyuck and Jungwoo go to a concert and come out as boyfriends.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	two egg rolls

The announcement comes on a Tuesday afternoon, a couple of weeks into February. Lying on his stomach in bed, Donghyuck has half his face in a pillow. Still drowsy from a nap, he flips through his phone languidly until he sees the striking red and yellow notice. 

**_Sunny Side Up Announces New World Tour!!!_ **

_Posted 1h ago._

Mind unstable due to a surplus of nameless, joyous emotion, he almost cracks his phone as he scrolls madly through the announcement, the comments, the _hype._

It’s real. Pop sensation Johnny Suh is coming. 

Flailing upwards in bed like an inflatable tube man, Donghyuck turns to face his most treasured poster of Johnny Suh. The photo was taken three years ago when Johnny had long, black and wavy hair and always wore a leather jacket and a rascally smirk. It had been tough to choose which poster to put on exhibition due to limited space in the dorm room (and with his roommate’s consent), but Donghyuck had settled on a classic that makes all Johfam weak-kneed. 

Still facing the poster, Donghyuck claps his hands together and closes his eyes. 

“What… are you doing?” Renjun asks hesitantly, having been disturbed from his studies by the strings of squealing and clapping he could hear even with headphones on. 

“Don’t disturb my prayer,” Donghyuck hisses. _“Please God please God please-please-please lemme get a ticket!!!”_

Renjun turns away slowly and slips his headphones back on.

Bouncing onto the floor, Donghyuck zooms out of the room in order to dial Jungwoo’s number, an old friend who goes to school half a country away. They’re not pros at keeping in touch, and he can’t remember when was the last time they even had a phone call, but this is an emergency. 

Jungwoo’s soft voice picks up. “Hello?” 

“Jungwoo!” Donghyuck yells, but he quickly lowers his voice at the sight of his RA. He turns around to face a poster on the wall about Zumba classes. 

“Hey, what’s up hot stuff.” 

“There’s a Sunny Side Up concert in your city in April. Tickets are on sale in two weeks. Yeah IknowIknowIknow what the fluck. Look, wehavetogo wehavetogo wehavetogooooo — ” So excited, Donghyuck runs out of breath. As an expert in interpreting Donghyuck Language, somehow Jungwoo catches every word. 

“Wow, let’s go.” 

“It’ll be fun — Ah, wait? You’ll go with me?” Far too used to his friends in college who turn everything into a bartering system, Donghyuck suspects that Jungwoo’s compliance may not be that simple. 

But Jungwoo only laughs at Donghyuck’s stammering. “We said we’d go together when we were in high school, didn’t we?” 

“You remember that? I don’t even remember that.” 

Jungwoo makes a sad noise on the other end of the line. 

“Anyway, one of us has to buy tickets, but I’ve got an exam that morning…” 

“No sweat. I’ll do it,” Jungwoo says it like ticketing is the easiest thing in the world. Maybe he doesn’t understand. 

“There will be bloodshed, Woo. How’s your internet speed?”

“Not bad. Don’t worry, I got it.”

Donghyuck’s chest tingles. “Okay. I trust you, I love you.” The last three words slip out of nowhere, and Donghyuck can only stare at the Zumba poster in front of him, wondering what in the world he just said. 

“Um, me too,” Jungwoo replies with a small laugh. “I gotta go now. I’m in the middle of something.” 

“Oh, then go. Why’d you answer the phone?”

“Because someone named Donghyuck called me.” 

“Ah, right. Talk to you soon.” 

Hanging up, Donghyuck smiles down at his phone. Walking on clouds, he returns to his room, but the door is locked. Belatedly, he realizes he left his key card inside

“Renjun! Open the door!” he yells. 

A cackle sounds from inside. “What will you give me?” Renjun asks, voice louder, now directly on the other side of the door.

Donghyuck lets his fist fall in defeat. He groans. “Will my Funyuns be sufficient?” 

“Deal.” 

The door unlocks, and Donghyuck stomps inside. Renjun is already pulling open his snack drawer, but Donghyuck isn’t mad because _he’s going to see Johnny Suh!_

/

Donghyuck’s got the jitters, but he can’t tell if it’s due to the exam or because he’s fretting over whether or not Jungwoo is awake right now. Tickets open in twenty minutes, so it’s imperative that Jungwoo is in the right condition to engage in psychological warfare. Donghyuck’s hands itch to check his phone, but the lecture hall is filled with students, and the TAs are getting ready to pass out exams any second. 

_Ding!_

Oops. He scrambles to silence his phone and sees the message in the process. 

**_Jungwoo_ ** _: good luck on your exam~_

 **_Donghyuck_ ** _: JUNGWOO_

“Ahem.” The TA gives Donghyuck the evil eye. 

Stuffing his phone away, Donghyuck beams back at her. His jitters are gone. He is at peace because Jungwoo is conscious. 

Two hours later, he, Renjun, and Guanheng walk out of the hall and into the snowy quad with varying levels of composure. While Renjun appears fine, Guanheng looks like he’s walked through a hurricane. Truth be told, Donghyuck hasn’t fared much better, but the exam is no longer his concern when his top priority has always been tickets. Well-practiced in the art of texting and walking, he trails after his friends as he reads Jungwoo’s text messages. 

**_Jungwoo_ ** _: HYUCK I GOT 2 TICKETS FOR GA!!!_

 **_Jungwoo_ ** _: [screenshot]_

Heart racing, Donghyuck taps on the image and zooms in. The tip of his nose hits his phone screen. 

Jungwoo is a genius. 

There is no other explanation. All of Sunny Side Up’s tickets are seated, but Jungwoo still landed two tickets three rows back on the left side of the center stage. 

Hearing sounds of happiness, Renjun and Guanheng turn around to see Donghyuck maniacally typing away on his phone. 

**_Donghyuck_ ** _: WOO YOU’RE THE BEST_

 **_Donghyuck_ ** _: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU_

_Jungwoo is typing…_

**_Jungwoo_ ** _: phew~ i thought you might be disappointed_

 **_Donghyuck_ ** _: YOU’RE CRAZY_

Tugging the thick, red scarf he’s wearing under his chin, Donghyuck dials Jungwoo’s number with numb fingers. Two phone calls a month, this is a record for them. 

“Hey hot stuff,” Jungwoo answers. 

“How did you get those tickets?” Donghyuck asks. 

“I woke up some friends and made them queue with me, but I ended up with the best seats,” Jungwoo brags cutely. 

Donghyuck laughs into his scarf, which has inched back up. He hooks it back down with a finger. “You woke your friends up? For me?” 

“Uh huh,” Jungwoo says it like it isn’t one of the sweetest things someone has ever done for Donghyuck. He really braved the psychotic world of ticketing and came out victorious. 

The weather may be cold, but Donghyuck feels warm. Burying his face into his scarf, voice muffled, he says as fast as he can, “I love you. See you in April. Goodbye.” Face hot, he hangs up. With a skip in his step, he runs to catch up to Renjun and Guanheng. Crashing in between them, he throws his arms over their shoulders with a small roar. 

“Who was that?” Renjun asks curiously.

“Oh, it’s just Jungwoo, the friend from home,” Donghyuck says with a naive smile. 

“Really? _”_ Renjun looks at him slyly. 

“No, don’t,” Donghyuck retorts weakly. 

“A _friend,_ he says,” Renjun taunts. 

Pushing Renjun away, Donghyuck swipes up some snow on the sidewalk and packs it into a menacing ball. 

“Oh, come on,” Renjun protests. He throws his hands up in surrender, but Donghyuck chucks the snowball at him anyway. It flies by Renjun’s head, who dodges it smoothly with a snicker. 

“We’re not like that,” Donghyuck says because it’s the truth. Why else would Jungwoo date two other boys in high school when he already had a whole Donghyuck? And then he got a third boy as soon as he entered college. Jungwoo may be single now because his ex left to study abroad (and because Jungwoo doesn’t like long distance), but knowing him, he won’t be single for long. What was wrong with all those boys, anyway? If it were Donghyuck, he’d keep Jungwoo until death. 

“He’s Xuxi’s friend, right? I met him in October,” Guanheng pipes up. 

“Yeah, it’s him,” Donghyuck answers. Guanheng’s friend Xuxi attends the same school as Jungwoo. Eager to leave the topic behind, Donghyuck says, “So what the fluck was that test. I got KO’d.” 

“I’m trying to erase it from my memory,” Guanheng groans. 

“Imagine what would happen if you guys didn’t cram. Clear skin. World peace. Most of all, I wouldn’t have to listen to you complain,” Renjun muses. 

Plugging their ears, Donghyuck and Guanheng start walking faster to their dorm. 

/

The airport is brimming with people, and Donghyuck is exhausted after catching two connection flights all in one morning. But it’s all worth it because he’s going to the concert of his life tonight. 

_He’s going to see Johnny Suh in the flesh._

And he’s not alone. In the crowd of the airport, there seems to be dozens of other people brandishing their Sunny Side Up swag like fried egg keychains dangling from purses, fried egg stickers fondly slapped on luggages, and fried egg T-shirts on display for the world to see. He’s jealous of someone with fried eggs swinging from their earlobes. Good thing he has his own fried egg enamel pins to show that he’s also an Egg Roll. 

“Oh my God! I almost got pushed into the women’s bathroom!” Breathless, Guanheng materializes at Donghyuck’s side. He, on the other hand, is completely eggless. Guanheng is not here for the Sunny Side Up concert. He decided to join Donghyuck’s adventure to visit Xuxi. “But I feel better now. I was this close to peeing in my pants.” He pinches two fingers together with a distressed look in his eyes. 

Donghyuck claps him on the back. “I’m glad you didn’t. Though I guess if you had, you’d be the runny yolk to my egg white.” 

“Ha ha,” Guanheng laughs dryly. 

“Come on, they’re waiting for us.” 

The boys shoulder their bags (their flights only allowed one free carry-on) and make their way to the outside where swarms of people are looking for their rides. After some scanning, Guanheng spots the flashing lights of Xuxi’s car. Battling their way over, they tumble inside the back seats. It’s an old sedan, but Donghyuck isn’t complaining. He doesn’t even own a car. 

“Hey guys!” Leaning over from the driver’s seat, Xuxi high fives Donghyuck and Guanheng. Donghyuck has never met him before. Xuxi’s got a handsome nose and amazing lips. 

Then a second guy turns around from the passenger seat, and it’s Jungwoo. His soft, brown hair looks like he just got out of bed (which he probably did because today’s a Saturday), and his eyes crinkle in the bestest smile that Donghyuck knows. 

“Your pins are awesome, Hyuck,” Jungwoo compliments. 

“Aw shucks, thanks.” At the sight of a smiling Jungwoo, an inexplicable form of elation fizzes up inside Donghyuck. So he lunges forward and sweeps Jungwoo in a hug, who welcomes it and hugs back with a chuckle. Jungwoo smells nice, something very Jungwoo. 

“Wow, I missed you too.” Jungwoo smiles into Donghyuck’s hair. 

On either side of the hug, Xuxi and Guanheng glance at each other. 

“Should we switch seats…” Guanheng asks Jungwoo. 

“No no, it’s okay,” Donghyuck says, moving back into his seat and feeling like he may have gone overboard. 

“You guys came on a really busy day,” Xuxi says as he puts the car into drive. 

With a good amount of patience, they gradually escape the lines of waiting cars, and then they’re on their way, flying down the highway, headed to Xuxi and Jungwoo’s campus. Four hours before gates open, Donghyuck notes. 

Jungwoo may still live in the school dorms, but Xuxi shares an apartment with two other students, and that’s where they go. After parking in the street, the four walk up to the third floor of a craggly, brown brick building. 

Inside the apartment, Donghyuck quickly finds out that Jungwoo is the unofficial fourth roommate. Jungwoo knows where everything is, and the moment they arrive, he even clears away the garbage piled on top of the coffee table. Donghyuck gets the sense that Jungwoo might be the unofficial maid, too, because the state of the apartment suggests no one else cleans very often. It’s a side of Jungwoo that Donghyuck didn’t know. 

“I didn’t know they were so close,” he whispers to Guanheng as they sit purposelessly on Xuxi’s couch (which first had to be divested of someone’s questionable laundry). Meanwhile, Xuxi and Jungwoo probe the inside of Xuxi’s fridge for something to feed the guests. 

Guanheng quirks an eyebrow. He looks like he wants to say something, so Donghyuck takes out a stick of gum as an offering to make the process go faster. “They used to have a thing,” Guanheng whispers back. He accepts the gum and pops it inside his mouth. 

“A thing?” 

“You know, a _thing.”_

Donghyuck glances at the two who are still tarrying in front of the fridge. They don’t look like… that. They just seem like friends. Maybe they’re standing a little close, but that’s nothing, right? “Jungwoo never told me that,” he says, feeling the slightest bit defensive. 

Shrugging, Guanheng scoots closer to Donghyuck and lowers his voice even more. “Renjun paid me five dollars to keep him updated.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’ve already told him I think your case is more promising than either of us anticipated.” 

Unimpressed but not surprised, Donghyuck flicks Guanheng across the forehead. 

“Ow!” Guanheng pouts. 

Their illicit conversation is cut short when a sheepish Xuxi appears next to the couch. Down in his seat, Donghyuck realizes Xuxi is pretty tall. Like Jungwoo tall. But what’s so great about being tall? As far as Donghyuck knows, they sure don’t live any longer. 

“Hey, uh, so maybe we should go out for food?” Xuxi suggests. 

“I just want to avoid the poke place we went to last time,” Guanheng says. “I’m still not the same ever since that frightful day when I had to use the bathroom five times. Say what you want, but I know there was something fishy in that mango.” 

“Because there was tuna,” Xuxi says. 

“I mean there was something fishy about the mango.”

“Because it was literally next to fish!” 

Donghyuck sags into the couch laughing as he recalls Guanheng’s miserable story from last year. 

“How about pizza?” Jungwoo calls out just as a conspicuous clatter of falling silverware comes from the kitchen. “Everything’s fine!” 

They agree on pizza and head out to a Neapolitan pizza restaurant that is not as swanky as it sounds. The restaurant is crawling with college students and not a local in sight. They even meet one of Xuxi’s roommates, Yangyang. Donghyuck gets a personal Egg N’ Bacon pizza, which is basically breakfast on a pie. 

Afterwards, they kill time by walking around campus. Guanheng has seen it all before, but he’s a real one and pretends to _ooh_ and _ahh_ so that Donghyuck doesn’t feel alone. 

Twenty minutes in, the cold gets to Jungwoo, and he sneezes. 

“Do you want my jacket?” Xuxi asks, and Jungwoo answers with a no. It’s a perfectly reasonable question, but it gets Donghyuck wondering. 

Does it _mean_ something if Jungwoo wears Xuxi’s clothes? 

Are they dating? Pre-dating? Or whatever the fluck comes before dating? 

He thought he’d be spending more time with Jungwoo alone. 

Stop, stop. Why’s he thinking like this? 

Turning sideways, Donghyuck says to Guanheng, “My brain’s annoying me. I think I’m discovering my villain origin story.” 

“Dude, say no more,” Guanheng replies. Louder, he announces, “Maybe you guys should head over to the concert. It’s inside the city, and traffic gets bad.” 

They all stop walking, and Jungwoo turns to Donghyuck. “Wanna go?” he asks, leaving it all up to Donghyuck’s wicked plans to keep Jungwoo to himself. 

Donghyuck would never let Guanheng’s prowess fall through his hands. “Um. Yeah,” he says. 

“Do you guys want a ride?” Xuxi offers.

“The train’s not bad,” Guanheng cuts in before anyone else. “It’s fast, reliable, and you know, all those other et cetera stuff...” He and Donghyuck exchange clandestine glances. This is when Donghyuck realizes that Guanheng could make a living as a wingman, and the scores of gum that he’s lost to Guanheng over the years have not been in vain. 

Not too long later, Donghyuck and Jungwoo are sitting side by side in a train headed into the city. 

The concert jitters are back, and Donghyuck shakes with anticipation. Part of it has to do with the moving train, but most of it has to do with the fact that He’s Going To See Johnny Suh Right Before His Eyes. 

“How long have you been a fan again?” Jungwoo asks, watching Donghyuck vibrate. 

“Just ten flucking years.” 

“Whew.” 

“Woo, thanks for coming with me.” Elbows propped on his knees, Donghyuck looks up at Jungwoo shyly. 

“Don’t mention it.” Jungwoo smiles. His gaze drops down to the lapel of Donghyuck’s jacket. “Hold on, one of your pins is falling out.”

Staying still on a rickety train is hard, but Donghyuck tries his best as Jungwoo leans in to push the pin back into place. It’s a strangely intimate operation. Jungwoo’s face is right up in Donghyuck’s space. One hand rests on Donghyuck’s shoulder. And in the process, a knuckle repeatedly grazes a soft spot under Donghyuck’s jaw. Caressing, almost. The more Jungwoo’s knuckle touches him, the more Donghyuck stops working, and he just. 

Exists. 

His body turns into a lump. His hands lie limp in his lap. He’s not even blinking. 

“Hello~ Earth to Donghyuck.” Raising a hand, Jungwoo knocks playfully on Donghyuck’s shoulder. It’s the dopamine that Donghyuck needs to kick him back into action. 

Wheezing, Donghyuck turns to Jungwoo. “You did something to me,” he says with wide eyes. 

“Eh?” 

Donghyuck grabs Jungwoo’s right hand, the irresponsible one that kept wooing Donghyuck’s neck, and he begins turning it up and down, left and right, thoroughly examining it. He’s no expert, but by all appearances, it seems like a very normal hand. Although... it's larger than Donghyuck’s own, the fingers are nice and straight, and the veins are fun to squish… 

Jungwoo seems to remember that it’s his hand being inspected. Wiggling his fingers out of Donghyuck’s hold, he threads them between Donghyuck’s own fingers. 

Surprised, Donghyuck looks up to see Jungwoo’s dopey smile. Wide, simple, and dimply. It’s the kind of smile that makes Donghyuck feel like he’s the best thing since sliced bread. 

“Why are you holding my hand?” Jungwoo asks, cutting the spell. 

“You’re holding _my_ hand,” Donghyuck retorts. 

“Liar.”

“No, you are.”

Shoulders bumping, Jungwoo leans so close again that Donghyuck almost backs away. “You can hold my hand whenever you want,” Jungwoo says, still smiling and making Donghyuck feel like a million bucks. 

Jungwoo has always been a huge, huge flirt, and Donghyuck likes it big time whenever he’s on the receiving end. Cheeks brightening, the only thing he coughs back is, “...Same.” 

In response, Jungwoo begins jiggling their hands about, and it just makes Donghyuck happier and happier to the point that he might draw blood from biting the inside of his cheeks too hard because he needs to stop smiling like a lunatic — until his eyes meet a man’s sitting across the train. 

Nosy eyes peeking above an iPad, the man watches the pair of boys like they’re a TV show. 

Without a word, Donghyuck returns Jungwoo’s hand to Jungwoo’s lap and shimmies his own away. 

They don’t talk after that. Before long, the train pulls into the city train station, and every passenger smooshes into the next in order to get out. Once they’re out of the chaos, the two boys maneuver through the jungle of people and escalators until, miraculously, Jungwoo leads them out onto a street of skyscrapers and tributaries of pedestrians and cars. 

There’s no need to look up directions to the concert. They only have to follow the people wearing fried egg merchandise, who are all headed in one direction. Donghyuck’s excitement rebounds tenfold. With a hand pressed between Jungwoo’s shoulder blades, he nudges Jungwoo to walk faster. 

Soon, the arena of Sunny Side Up’s performance emerges into sight. 

“What the shipping dock — look at that!” Donghyuck exclaims, pointing at the bright yellow and orange banners billowing in the wind, tethered to the very tops of light poles. 

Every banner displays a different member of Sunny Side Up. There’s Mark, Jaehyun, and… 

With the speed of a maniac, Donghyuck dashes over to a banner with Johnny. Startled, Jungwoo chases after him. 

At the pole, Donghyuck pretends to climb it, wringing laughter from other concertgoers. “You think they’ll let me keep it?” he huffs, giving up after slipping once. 

Taking one look at the difference in height between Donghyuck and the banner, Jungwoo just says, “Nothing’s impossible, but I don’t know about this one.” 

“Thanks for being real with me.” 

Everywhere, Egg Rolls are handing out freebies, and both boys get a beaded bracelet with a fried egg charm. From his bag, Donghyuck pulls out the glow in the dark fan that he made just for the concert. It’s a frying pan with Johnny’s face on it, and he wields it around, seeking praise. 

“That’s cool, dude!” someone shouts at him, so he waves it around even more. 

At long last, the gates open, and security checks run as expeditiously as possible at every entrance, but nothing feels fast enough when Donghyuck is keyed up and restless. By the time they enter the venue and find their seats, he’s seconds away from bursting at the seams. 

They are so close to the stage, he’ll probably be able to count Johnny’s sweat. On the large screens, Sunny Side Up’s music videos play, and fans sing along as they teem down the aisles from all sides. Steadily, the arena fills up. 

“Hyuck, I’m worried you’re going to explode,” Jungwoo comments. 

Donghyuck pulls out his fried stick and switches it on. The fried egg glows brilliantly. He had replenished it with brand-new, long-lasting batteries the day before. “You mean _eggsplode?”_ he responds. 

Rolling his eyes, Jungwoo turns away, but then he sighs and says, “This is very eggciting.” 

Donghyuck beams. “It’s an eggsilarating eggsperience.” 

“I’m eggstatic to be here.” 

“Eggcellent.”

“Eggstraordinary.”

“I’m starting to get eggsausted.”

“Then stop yolking around.” 

Hair flops in Jungwoo’s eyes as he falls forward in his seat laughing. Seeing Jungwoo laughing happily makes Donghyuck feel happy. It’s like a domino effect, and anytime now he’ll shoot up into the air and really explode. In fact, Jungwoo has been making his insides zing in every direction all day. He should process that, but there’s no time now. 

All at once, the lights in the arena dim, and the glowing fried eggs in the audience grow more intense. Believing Jungwoo to be too eggless, Donghyuck hands him the fried stick to hold. 

And then — _and then._

The live band kicks off the first set, the lights spin like UFOs, and one by one the members of Sunny Side Up rise up on a platform hidden below the stage. It’s dramatic, and when Johnny Suh appears, Donghyuck enters a ballistic state of being. But as loud as he gets, he can’t compare to the cheers rolling through the arena that amplify until he can’t hear his own voice. 

Halfway through the concert, when the bassist rips out the first few notes of ‘Eggs Isle,’ everyone in their vicinity begins jumping up and down. So Donghyuck grabs Jungwoo’s free hand, and pulls the taller boy into the fun. 

By the time the run ends, both are huffing and puffing, and Donghyuck is _way too excited._ His heart thuds at a million miles per hour. There’s not enough oxygen to go around, which means reckless, ill-advised decisions are bound to be made. Still holding onto Jungwoo’s hand, he stands on tippy toes and hauls Jungwoo to his side. 

Stumbling from the pull, Jungwoo turns away from the stage to look at Donghyuck quizzically. 

“I like you!” Donghyuck yells just as the next song starts with a bang. 

By the looks of Jungwoo’s face, he didn’t hear Donghyuck. 

“I. LIKE. YOU!” Donghyuck shouts even louder as if his goal is to vomit out his heart. 

The expression on Jungwoo’s face changes — a streak of surprise — but then the crowd around them starts chanting, _“Johnny! Johnny!”_

All thoughts fly out of Donghyuck’s head as soon as he turns back to see Johnny Suh hunkered down at the edge of the stage, only a couple of rows away from where they are. At the barricade, outstretched hands clamor for a chance to reach Johnny. Smiling, Johnny reaches down and begins anointing fans with high fives. It’s enough to make Donghyuck lose his mind. 

When Johnny stands back up, a basket of canary yellow, plastic balls is at his side. Donghyuck has seen them before in videos, and he’s never wanted a useless toy more than right now. 

Apparently everyone else feels the same. 

As Johnny begins tossing the balls into the screaming crowd, the rows in front of Donghyuck and Jungwoo burgeon with waving hands once again. He’ll never get a ball like this! 

While Donghyuck despairs, suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around Donghyuck’s waist, his feet leave the ground, and he’s a head taller than before. “Whoaa!” Donghyuck yelps, scrambling to hold onto the arms around his middle. They belong to Jungwoo. “What are you doing!”

“Hyuck, catch one!” 

With his new found height, Donghyuck releases one hand to wave frantically at Johnny. “JOHNNY! YOU’RE MY HERO! YOU’RE FLUCKING AWESOME! YOU’RE THE BEST EGG ROLL — ”

A yellow ball arcs through the air like a golden snitch.

Donghyuck reaches up and up and — _oomp!_ It lands in his palm. 

The closest fans shout. Johnny moves onto a different part of the stage. 

Completely undone, Donghyuck sags into Jungwoo’s hold, the ball safe in his hands. He’s never letting go. Jungwoo sets him back down. Tired, he hugs Donghyuck to his chest like a teddy bear. 

“You’re fucking heavy!” Jungwoo laughs into Donghyuck’s ear. 

This is probably the best day of Donghyuck’s life. 

/

After the concert, Donghyuck feels drunk. His ears are fuzzy, and he walks out with lead for feet. At a water fountain, Jungwoo waits while he vacuums up a gallon of water. The coldness of the water and night wakes him up enough to plod after Jungwoo, who leads them back to the train station. 

But when they hit their first crosswalk, Jungwoo takes one look at his tuckered out appearance and takes his hand, so they walk the rest of the way hand in hand. Jungwoo’s pulling him like a parent would with an itinerant child, but Donghyuck still likes it. Even if his nose and ears are nipped to death by the cold, he’s freaking warm inside. 

However, there was one major blip during the evening. 

Despite how tired he is, Donghyuck still hasn't forgotten his hasty confession, and once he’s back under the sharp fluorescent lights of the station, he starts feeling embarrassed. The more he thinks about it… 

Yelling in Jungwoo’s face. He really did that. 

He almost can’t bear to look at Jungwoo, not even when the train arrives. At least Jungwoo never heard him. That’s for the best. He can think of a hundred better ways to tell Jungwoo that he wants to keep Jungwoo all to himself. 

Luckily, on the train, Jungwoo makes conversation with other students who are also returning to campus. Not feeling social, at the first opportunity, Donghyuck closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. 

And he may have really fallen asleep because the next thing he feels is Jungwoo nudging his shoulder. 

“Our stop’s the next one. I’m starving. What do you want to eat?” Jungwoo says. 

“Ramyun,” Donghyuck answers automatically, drawing a smile to Jungwoo’s face. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Then Jungwoo becomes a little shy. “Xuxi said you can stay at his place. Or you can stay with me in my dorm. I know my room is small, and the bed’s a twin but…” 

It’s a no brainer. “I’d rather crash at yours,” Donghyuck says, trying his best to keep a straight face. 

“Okay!” Jungwoo looks excited as they get off at their stop. 

The walk to Jungwoo’s dorm isn’t long, but the moment Donghyuck steps out onto the pavement, he realizes there is an emergency. He _really_ needs to pee. The emergency wakes him up real quick.

“Woo, we need to run!” he yells. “I’m gonna explode!” 

So they break into a run, and Jungwoo quips, “You mean eggsplode.” 

“Now is not the time!” Donghyuck hollers back. 

The running probably does more damage than good, but they arrive at Jungwoo’s dorm safely without any wet pants. Thankfully, not a moment too soon, Donghyuck is dashing into a bathroom and carrying out his business. Peeing must be the third best feeling today. First was spending time with Jungwoo. Second was catching Johnny’s ball. 

Back in Jungwoo’s room, Jungwoo has brought out four cup ramyun and is heating water in an electric kettle. 

“Feel better?” Jungwoo asks. 

“I think I peed my guts out.”

“That’s great to know…” Jungwoo reaches inside his mini fridge and takes out two cans of pop. He offers one to Donghyuck. “For you to replenish those juices.” 

Donghyuck stares at Jungwoo, but he sits down on the side of Jungwoo’s bed and starts chugging anyway. 

Jungwoo joins him on the bed. Legs hanging off the bed, they scoot back until they can lean against the wall. Out in the hallway, a group of students walk by laughing. Comparatively, silence builds up in the room. 

Donghyuck gazes down at their legs. They’re not touching, but their shoulders sure are, and he’s very conscious of that fact. 

“Guanheng said something about you and Xuxi,” Donghyuck says. He has no idea why he starts talking about that when there are so many other topics he could’ve chosen. Nervously, he plays with the can in his hands. 

“Ah.” Jungwoo shifts slightly. Their shoulders press a little more against each other. “We’re better off as friends. We’re not together or anything. What about you and Guanheng?” 

“NO!” Donghyuck is scandalized. “No way. Hey, the water’s ready.”

Sure enough, the kettle is whistling and gurgling to the point that it might set off an alarm. Jungwoo scrambles off the bed, and Donghyuck follows suit. 

At Jungwoo’s desk, they pour the boiled water into the cups, and soon the smell of ramyun steams up the room deliciously. The two minute wait stretches into two years. At a minute and fifty-nine seconds, they dive into their first bowls. The noodles are still al dente, but at midnight, it’s the perfect food. 

Still feeling a little tense, Donghyuck eats with something on his mind. 

What is he supposed to say? He has to say _something._ He can’t just leave his confession hanging. He’ll most definitely end up sobbing about everything to Renjun and Guanheng because he can never keep anything to himself, and then they’ll just call him a blockhead. Someone will say something about basketballs and missed shots. Not to mention, this is the first time in five years since Jungwoo has been so single. It’s now or never. Getting worked up, Donghyuck almost chokes on a noodle. 

He sets his chopsticks down and clears his throat. “Um.” 

Jungwoo is still in the middle of inhaling ramyun. His lips are shiny and red from the soup. 

“Um. I. You know, about the…” Jungwoo glances at him. “They should try making lipstick out of ramyun,” Donghyuck stammers. 

“That sounds yummy.” Jungwoo goes back to slurping. Donghyuck hangs his head. 

Even if he _does_ confess, what will happen afterwards? He’s flying back to school tomorrow, and Jungwoo doesn’t like long distance. They barely keep in touch as friends. Morale crumbling, Donghyuck keeps hesitating all the way until they’re both done eating and brushing their teeth for the night. 

“I have a sleeping bag,” Jungwoo says once they’ve both changed into sleepwear. Jungwoo looks really cute in his roomy T-shirt and sweats. “Or… you can share with me? Your choice.” 

Flinging himself onto the bed, Jungwoo rolls sideways until he hits the wall, leaving space behind that looks roughly Donghyuck sized. Jungwoo pats the empty side. 

Donghyuck considers the floor. The thin carpet looks disproportionately less inviting than sleeping with Jungwoo, but two guys squeezing in a twin bed? He shouldn’t do that to Jungwoo. “S’alright. I can sleep on the ground.”

“Ah. Okay.” Jungwoo slumps off the wall, landing as a starfish on the bed. “If you’re sure...” 

“Uh, yep.”

“Well, what time do you want to get up tomorrow?” Jungwoo asks, giving up. From his bed, he pouts as he watches Donghyuck unroll the sleeping bag and tidy it on the floor. 

“Some time before ten. Our flight’s at one.” 

Jungwoo throws down a pillow for Donghyuck to use. Donghyuck turns off the lights and worms into the sleeping bag. Then, the room is utterly silent save for someone stomping around on the floor above. It’s nothing a pair of college boys can’t take. 

Drawing the sleeping bag up to his chin, Donghyuck wills himself to sleep. He tries his hardest, but his own brain is too actively disappointed in him. _Is he really not going to say anything? Is he going to pass up this chance?_

Ever since high school, Jungwoo has been a serial dater. He never turns anyone down, and he’s the most lovable person that Donghyuck knows. He’ll probably be dating someone else again by the end of next week. Maybe Xuxi. That thought alone seriously upsets Donghyuck. 

“Are you okay down there?” Jungwoo whispers. 

“Hm? Yeah,” Donghyuck whispers back. “Why?” 

“You made a noise.”

“I make lots of noises.” 

“It sounded like you’re suffocating.”

“Nope, I’m still breathing.” And hating himself. 

They say goodnight again and fall silent, but less than five minutes later, Jungwoo speaks again. 

“Hyuck, just come up here. Isn’t it cold?” 

“I’m fine.” Donghyuck squirms deeper into the sleeping bag. He will not give in. 

“Dongdong...” Jungwoo crawls over to the side of the bed and peeks down at Donghyuck, who blinks back up at him with two round eyes. “Come on… I’m lonely...” 

In the darkness, they can barely see each other, but then Jungwoo makes some tiny, forlorn sounds, and at last, Donghyuck gives in. “Well. If you insist.” 

Instantly, Jungwoo switches into chirrups of victory, and he tumbles back into the wall with a bang to make room for Donghyuck. 

Throwing the pillow back up, Donghyuck pulls himself into Jungwoo’s soft and warm bed. It feels heavenly compared to the floor. Plus, there’s Jungwoo, which makes it a thousand times better. 

Ever conscientious, Jungwoo makes sure to yank the majority of the blanket onto Donghyuck’s side. He even pats around the blanket like he’s tucking Donghyuck in. 

“Woo, I’m not a caterpillar,” Donghyuck says, frozen in place as Jungwoo leans over him to check that there’s enough blanket. 

“Night night,” Jungwoo says. He runs a couple of fingers through Donghyuck’s fringe for no apparent reason, and then he finally lies back down after all the fussing. 

“Goodnight.” Donghyuck swallows. 

A narrow valley of blanket separates him and Jungwoo. A very, very narrow valley. If he moves his arm, he’ll knock right into Jungwoo. And if he comes into skin contact with Jungwoo, there is no telling what will happen. He might die. 

With the determination of a turtle, he begins shifting onto his side so that at least he won’t be facing Jungwoo. Slowly… Carefully… He wiggles forward, turning gradually like the hands of a clock. But he must have been overly ambitious because all at once he’s falling off the side of the bed, taking the blanket and a pillow down with him. 

Silence. 

“...Donghyuck?” 

“I think I’m okay,” Donghyuck responds, paralyzed with embarrassment. 

Once again, Jungwoo peeks over the bed and looks down at Donghyuck, who’s collapsed on a heap of blankets. 

“I knew this would happen.” Jungwoo sighs. “Luckily, I have a solution. Come back here.” 

Clueless, Donghyuck allows himself to be dragged back into bed. This time, Jungwoo doesn’t fuss around with the blanket, but he does push Donghyuck between himself and the wall. Not only that, he lies down facing Donghyuck, and then he hooks an arm and a leg over Donghyuck’s body. 

“Now you’re safe.” Jungwoo sounds satisfied. 

Donghyuck is completely in Jungwoo’s clutches, and it’s a very tumultuous feeling. 

Without warning, Jungwoo’s leg shifts, brushing over Donghyuck’s crotch. 

“Oh my God,” Donghyuck yelps. 

“What.”

“You _know_ what you did.” 

“No, I don’t. You’re just making your noises again. See?” 

It’s true. Donghyuck is simultaneously half-crying and half-laughing. “Jungwoo…” he says, “Did you hear what I said during the concert?” 

“About how you want Johnny to _fluck_ you?” 

“What? No. I never said that. I think.”

“You’re right. I made it up.”

Deciding that enough is enough, he _won’t_ let Jungwoo lead him by the nose any longer, Donghyuck flips onto his side and grabs a hold of Jungwoo’s waist. Their faces are barely an inch apart. “I told you I like you,” Donghyuck says bravely. 

“I thought I heard you say that. But I wasn’t sure if you meant Johnny or me.”

“I definitely meant you,” Donghyuck says firmly. “So, um, what do you think?” 

Jungwoo answers with his body. The hand on the back of Donghyuck’s waist slides over his spine, his shoulder blades, and up to his neck, and then Jungwoo scoots in to plunk a kiss on Donghyuck's lips. 

“That seems like a good sign,” Donghyuck says. 

“You’d be stupid if you didn’t think so,” Jungwoo replies, “and you’re a smart cookie.” 

Something about Jungwoo calling him a cookie is very hot, so Donghyuck tilts his head forward, and they start a make out session at one o’clock in the morning. Jungwoo’s tongue shoots up to Donghyuck’s top favorite thing of the day. Then Donghyuck remembers that they need to talk. Lips spit slick, he breaks the kiss. 

“Wait. So you like me back? Are we boyfriends now?” 

“Yeah.” Jungwoo smiles. 

“What about... when I go back to school tomorrow?” 

“Technically, that’s already today,” Jungwoo says. “We’ll make it work. I’m kind of needy, so I’d like it if we can call more often.” 

“We can call everyday.” 

“That’s sweet of you. I know you hate phone calls.” Jungwoo dips in to give Donghyuck another kiss, and it’s wet enough that Donghyuck knows where it’s headed. But there’s still more to say. 

Apprehensively, Donghyuck asks, “Woo, you’re not just being nice to me, right?” 

Jungwoo pauses. “What do you mean by ‘being nice’?” 

“You never say no. I don’t want to just be another guy you date.” 

“Dongdong… that’s kind of hurtful,” Jungwoo says. 

“I’m sorry. Do you want to hit me?” 

Jungwoo shakes his head, which tickles Donghyuck’s forehead because they’re all up in each other. “I’ve liked all the guys I dated.” 

Donghyuck’s heart hurts. Why is Jungwoo saying this? 

“But they aren’t you,” Jungwoo continues. “You know no one’s cuter and nicer than you.”

Hearing that, Donghyuck lets out a groan. Jungwoo gasps in offense. 

“Can I still hit you?” he asks. 

“No, the offer’s been rescinded.”

“Then can I kiss your belly? I got to feel your tummy during the concert, and I’ve been thinking about it all night long. It’ll be totally wrong if I don’t get to kiss it before you leave tomorrow.” 

Dumbfounded, Donghyuck only answers, “Um. Okay. Go for it.” 

Jungwoo flips upward and ducks down Donghyuck’s body with blinding speed. He must really be eager, and it makes Donghyuck giggle. But he stops giggling the moment Jungwoo’s fingers press into his stomach, and the same hot and wet tongue that was in Donghyuck’s mouth a short while ago is now sucking at his belly button. The new sensation is a whole new ballgame. 

Sillily, Donghyuck tries thinking about when was the last time he paid this much attention to his belly button, but his brain won’t participate. It’s short-circuiting under Jungwoo’s tongue that’s so wet and keeps — _keeps_ — lapping at him. Short, quick licks. Lazy and broad. Jungwoo’s breath, too. It feels so weird and interesting and hot and ticklish that Donghyuck might be borderline crying. Hold on. He _is_ whimpering. Jungwoo’s making him whimper because this soft, warm wetness at his belly is loopy and awesome. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck gasps when his brain finally connects long enough to form a coherent word. 

Abruptly, Jungwoo stops licking. He moves back up to Donghyuck, who’s short of breath like he just sprinted a mile towards heaven. 

Jungwoo hovers above him, his expression amused and awed at the same time. “You swore, Hyuck.” 

“What?” Confused by the break in _hot and wet,_ Donghyuck circles arms around Jungwoo’s neck and pulls the boy back down against himself. “Mmph.” 

“You said fuck.” Jungwoo’s smile touches Donghyuck’s lips, and now they’re kissing again. Or at least Donghyuck is trying to. Apparently, Jungwoo still has stuff to say. “You never swear. That’s cool. That’s hot.”

“Just kiss me, you fucking maniac.” 

“All right.” 

So Jungwoo makes it his mission to kiss the living daylights out of Donghyuck. 

“Remember the train?” he asks between sucking on Donghyuck’s lips and licking into his mouth. 

Donghyuck seriously doesn’t know how Jungwoo keeps talking, so he doesn’t respond. That’s his downfall. 

“You liked it here...” Jungwoo whispers. He stops kissing and moves lower… until his lips skim over that spot under Donghyuck’s jaw. Jackpot. 

“I hate you,” Donghyuck moans, but he lets himself get kissed there anyway. 

/

Neither of them know when they actually fall asleep, but they certainly know when they wake up. 

At 11 AM, Donghyuck’s phone starts ringing continuously to the point that he can’t ignore it anymore. Blearily, he opens his eyes. 

The first thing he sees is Jungwoo’s sleeping face right next to him on the same pillow. Not a bad thing to wake up to. 

The second thing he looks for is his phone, which is ringing and vibrating on Jungwoo’s desk, begging to be answered. With a groan, Donghyuck reaches over to pick it up. 

“What,” he answers grouchily. He pets Jungwoo’s fluffy hair. It makes him feel instantly better. 

“DUDE.” Guanheng’s voice bellows through the phone. “Do you know what time it is? We have a flight to catch!” 

Checking the time, Donghyuck’s heart sinks. He has to get dressed, haul over to the airport, make it through security, and board the plane in less than two hours. “Oh ship... I have to wake Jungwoo.”

“Damn, good luck. We’ll be at your place in ten minutes.”

The call ends. Sadly, Donghyuck pokes Jungwoo in the cheek. “Woo, I have to go.” 

“Five more minutes,” Jungwoo murmurs, which is a promising sign. 

“If you get up now, we can kiss for two minutes.” 

At that, Jungwoo’s eyes flip open. “Hey hot stuff...” he says with a soft, scratchy voice. “Let’s do it.” 

So they kiss blissfully for about two minutes, and then Donghyuck shoves Jungwoo away because he needs to put on a shirt and pants in order to walk inside an airport. 

“Oh no, where’s my underwear,” Donghyuck frets, flipping the neglected sleeping bag inside out. 

“It’s here.” With a sigh, Jungwoo reaches under his pillow and pulls out Donghyuck’s underwear. “Will you call me when you land?” 

Walking back to the bed and snatching away his underwear, Donghyuck answers with a grin, “Definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The most unrealistic thing has to be Donghyuck being phoneless during the concert LOL. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> me: @flourmelon on [twitter](https://twitter.com/flourmelon/status/1284765151690919937?s=21) and [tumblr](https://flourmelon.tumblr.com/post/624054745216204800/two-egg-rolls-hyuckwoo-t-11-73k-longtime)


End file.
